zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bokoblin
Bokoblins are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are bipedal creatures similar to Moblins, the most common Goblins in the series. Typically, Bokoblins carry weaponry. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bokoblins can be found all throughout the Great Sea, notably in areas like Lookout Towers, Submarines, and the Forsaken Fortress. They are shown to be more intelligent than Moblins, enough so that they are capable of operating simple machinery, such as the Forsaken Fortress searchlights. However, they are terrible guards, often sleeping at their posts, and unable to detect Link if he is on the King of Red Lions, even if they are looking directly at him. That being said, if Link sneaks up on them while they are sleeping at their posts, they can be defeated with ease. They appear in blue, green, and pink colors. The green ones have slightly more vitality than the other varieties. Bokoblins use different items as weapons: the blue variety carries Boko Sticks or Machetes, the green carries a wooden shield and a machete, and the pink type carries a Telescope. Bokoblins' attack style is straightforward with jump attacks, moving left and right, waiting for a good time to strike. If Link disarms a Bokoblin, it will attempt to fight Link by jumping around and kicking at him until it can retrieve its weapon or obtain another. If a Bokoblin is damaged by a Bomb, it will run away from any set bomb and Link if he is carrying one. Bokoblins will fall off ledges in an attempt to escape the blast. After dangling on a ledge for a few seconds, they pull themselves back unless Link interferes and makes them fall to certain death. Like all enemies that are not water-based, Bokoblins will disintegrate if they touch water. Bokoblins will occasionally drop Joy Pendants when defeated. Alternately, Link can use the Grappling Hook to steal these necklaces from their person with a 100% success rate, although the green variety can deflect the Grappling Hook with their shields. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bokoblins are common Overworld enemies under the control of Ganondorf. The blue Bokoblins are quite weak and relatively easy to defeat, even with the Wooden Sword, and appear as one of the first enemies Link can encounter. Later on in the game, blue Bokoblins are nearly entirely replaced by the red ones, which are much more resilient and can take quite a few hits; however, they are still susceptible to the Ending Blow, Mortal Draw and Helm Splitter, which can all take them out in one hit. Although, despite their defensive boosts, red Bokoblins' fighting skills do not improve much, if at all, with respect to their blue counterparts. In the beginning of the game, a group of blue Bokoblins kidnap Talo and the Female Monkey. Link frees Talo and the Monkey by defeating the two Bokoblins near the Forest Temple and cutting the bars of their cage. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword fighting Bokoblins from Skyward Sword]] Bokoblins are set to appear. They will try and block Link's sword with their clubs, and Link must find a way to get around them. Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies